Amuto Music
by bubblyimperfection 9 5
Summary: Amu is finally a senior and lives alone with her little sister, Ami. Ikuto suddenly comes into her life again after 6 years of finding his father. what will happen once they meet again? what will Amu do? what will Ikuto do? Sorry summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!!! This is my first fanfiction so don't be too hard on me with the comments/reviews!!!!

Amu Hinamori: age 18; size C cup; and a nice curvy body; and her hair is the same length as in anime

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: age 23; lean and tall; he's the same as in the anime but older

Rima Mashiro: age 17; size B cup

Nagihiko Fujisaki: age 18

Kukai Souma: age 19

Utau Hoshina: age 19; size C cup

Kairi Sanjo: 17

Yaya Yuiki: 17; size A cup

Chapter 1

Amu POV:

I woke up this morning as tired as can be. Who wouldn't? It's my first day of high school as a senior.

I got dressed (outfit on my profile, can't really explain the outfit and hair) and went down to make breakfast for me and my little sister, Ami; she just turned 14 last month.

Ami and I live by ourselves ever since our parents died. They died on the day after I turned 18 in a car accident with a drunk driver. Everything is now mine; the house, cars, and… the BILLS. I sighed as I made French toast.

Normal POV:

Ami came down stairs with Amu's old hand me down outfit (on my profile and her hair is in the same way as in the pic). She sat down at the dinner table and greeted "Good morning!" as happily as possible.

"Good morning" Amu greeted back as she plated the French toast.

They both ate while talking about Ami's new crush.

Mini time skip!!

"I have to meet him first and that's final!" Amu said as she finished up washing her part of the dishes.

"Ugh! Fine!" Ami said finishing up her part of the dishes.

Time skip!!

Amu just dropped off Ami with her mom's car and started heading towards her high school.

Amu parked her car, grabbed her bag and got out of the car. As she started walking she locked her car with a click of a button.

She just left her car and she was already getting surrounded by guys who she didn't even know.

She sighed tiredly and said "Move" in the angriest tone. Everyone started to make a pathway for her and she just left without another word.

"Cool & Spicy" everyone screamed after a few second she left.

Amu POV;

'Man that's getting so annoying!!' I said in my head as I sighed.

"Hey Amu." Someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw all of my friends; Nagi or Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, and Kukai.

We all talked like normal about this one new teacher who's seemed to be the hottest teacher at his last school.

Normal POV:

It was time for class to start and Amu and everyone else got to their class. Nagi and Amu had the same music class this year so they sat next to each other.

The bell rang and the new teacher came in. Everyone stared at him in awe at his handsome-ness. ( A/N: LOL!! I don't even think that's a word!!)


	2. Chapter 2

YAAAAY!!! Chapter 2!!!!!! Sorry the last chapter was really short… I was kinda rushing through it!! But this 1 is longer so… yea ^^;

Oh, I forgot to mention that everyone's their Shugo Chara's aren't there anymore!

Oh and I just finished reading Shugo Chara Encore!!!! Like a couple days ago!!!!! I almost started crying when they kissed!!! XDDDDD

**Normal POV: **

Once Amu saw walk through that door she stood up and stared at him out of happiness. She was so happy that she was about to cry.

Ikuto saw her and smiled. "Hey there, Amu," he said.

Amu quickly walked up to him and started hitting him in the chest.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka!!! You left for 6 years and finally come back and all you can say is "hey there"?!?!" Amu stopped hitting him and hugged him as tightly as possible burying her face into his chest.

Ikuto smiled lightly at Amu and gently hugged her back.

"Wait!! Why are you here anyways?!" Amu said looking up at him.

"Hmm… I'm here because I wanted to see how much you've developed… and I can see that you developed, a lot." He said taking a step back and looked at Amu up and down.

"S-Shut-up!!" Amu said blushing.

"Aww, Amu's so cute!" Ikuto said kissing Amu's cheek.

"Ikuto!!" Amu yelled slapping his arm.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but it's way past the time for class to start!" Nagi said standing up from behind his desk.

"Nagi's right. We'll continue this after school." Amu said in her cool and spicy tone, but everyone could see Amu's face clearly tinted with pink.

Amu then walked over to her seat as Nagi sat back down.

"Okay class," Ikuto said walking up to the stand. "I'm going to be your new music teacher for the rest of the year."

**Amu POV: **

The whole time during class I could've sworn that Ikuto was glancing at me from time to time.

He was either looking at me or my boobs! Because every time he looks at me he would always smirk and then look down a little bit.

'Stop staring at my boobs will ya!!!' I screamed in my head.

**~Time Skip~**

**After school**

'What the hell?!' I screamed in my head as I fast walked to the music room.

In all of my classes I couldn't focus at ALL!

I'm serious, every second I could only think about Ikuto.

Him and his smirk, his perverted-ness, his … deep blue eyes, his… well toned muscles, and hot chest and- WAIT!!!

There I go again! Even he is kinda hot, I admit.

I finally arrived at Ikuto's class and opened the door wide open.

I found Saaya Yamabuki locking lips with Ikuto and felt this raging anger coming out of nowhere.

**Normal POV:**

Ikuto pushed Saaya off of him and saw that Amu was at the door with an angry look on her face.

"Iku-koi!~ why did u push me away?" Saaya said to Ikuto in an annoying winy voice. Then she saw that Amu was there.

"Oh," Saaya said in a bitchy voice. "What are you doing here?" she said sounding very pissed off.

"Amu, It-" Ikuto tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"Don't say anything, Ikuto." Amu said, quickly walking in between them and faced Saaya.

"You! You've always been trying to mess my life up! Writing on my desks, spreading rumors on how I was a slut and made out with a bunch of guys! Saying how I had sex with 89 guys and all that other load of bullshit!!!" Amu said with the angriest voice ever.

"But you know what?! All those things; rumors, messing with my stuff, and all that other crap, I could handle but you kissing Ikuto… was totally crossing the line!" Amu yelled pointing her index finger at her.

"Bitch! You don't even have proof that I actually said or did all that!" Saaya said. "And I can kiss Iku-koi anytime I want." She said to Amu like she was rubbing it into her face and emphasizing Saaya's nickname for Ikuto.

"Not while I'm around!" Amu yelled almost about to smack her in the face.

"Oh yea?" Saaya said.

Then Saaya walked over to Ikuto and grabbed his arm and squeezed it against her boobs.

Once Ikuto felt something off about her boobs, he knew it right then and there that she has fake boobs, and quickly scooted away from Saaya and towards Amu.

"Hey, Amu, she stuffs her bra!" Ikuto said in a low whisper.

Then Amu had a really good idea to embarrass Saaya to the point to where she wont be able to go to school for the rest of the year.

Amu had a wide smirk on her face that looked just like Ikuto's.

Ikuto was on the same page as Amu and was thinking the same plan to embarrass Saaya.

"Hey Saaya, What size are you?" Ikuto asked seductively.

Saaya blushed.

"Do you mean my breast size?" Saaya asked glancing away a few times.

Saaya remembered that Amu was there and smirked at her like she was lower than her. "I'm size C!" Saaya said loud enough for Amu to hear.

But what seemed odd to Saaya was that Amu seemed unaffected by it.

Saaya faced Ikuto and away from Amu.

"Iku-koi does this mean that you're interested in me?!" Saaya asked batting her eye lashes.

Without Saaya noticing, Amu quietly came up behind her and quickly unlatched her bra.

Once Amu did that a whole bunch of tissues fell to the ground along with her bright red bra.

"Size C, huh?? Looks like a size A to me!" Amu said crossing her arms and leaning onto her left leg almost about to burst out laughing.

Saaya was looking at all the crumpled up tissues on the floor with embarrassment and ran out of the room, quickly grabbing her bra on the floor.

Both Ikuto and Amu started busting up laughing right when she left the room.

After a while of uncontrollable laughter they both looked at each other.

"So you don't like it when other girls kiss me?" Ikuto asked wrapping his arm around her waist and placed his forehead against Amu's.

Ikuto could clearly see that Amu had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Amu glanced away for a second and answered with a 'No'.

They both started to stare at each other's lips as their lips got closer and closer to each other's.

Amu then wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

Once they were just about to kiss the door flung open and Amu and Ikuto both glared at the people who were almost on the floor.

Kukai, Utau, Rima, and Nagi were all there panting as they stared at Amu and Ikuto.

But once they noticed that they were interrupting them Utau got up and slammed the door closed.

Amu and Ikuto stared at each other and heard faint whispers from outside of the door.

"What the hell?! You said that Amu was in some sort of trouble?!" Rima whispered aloud to Kukai. **(A/N: u know like a loud whisper or a quiet yell… something like that!!! U know what I'm talking bout!!)**

Without any of them knowing, Amu and Ikuto were listening and watching their conversation through the partly opened door.

"I tried to tell you guys that she was with Amu, but…" Nagi explained and sighed after explaining.

Everyone sweat-dropped and drooped their heads.

Amu and Ikuto started to giggle on how they overreacted.

Nagi, Rima, Kukai, and Utau heard the small laughter and Kukai opened the door wide open to find Amu and Ikuto almost on their knee's laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny? Well then, what is a teacher and a student doing, almost making out after school, hmm??" Rima said aloud while standing up and crossing her arms.

Both, Amu and Ikuto stopped laughing and stared at Rima.

Then Nagi and Kukai got up.

"Yea, hmm?? Being all…" Nagi started and then started acting like Ikuto with a deep low voice. "Oh, Amu," Nagi said mimicking Ikuto's voice and striking a total Ikuto pose, when Ikuto's hands are in his pockets and slouching his back a bit.

Kukai then started acting like Amu. "Oh, Ikuto," Kukai said in a high squeaky voice that's suppose to sound like a girl. **(A/N: But didn't at all)**

Then Nagi and Kukai ran to each other in a dramatic way and hugged each other in a super dramatic way.

Everyone, except Amu and Ikuto, were all busting up laughing. In a matter of seconds they were all on the floor, clutching their stomachs and dieing in laughter.

Amu and Ikuto kind of got pissed and got embarrassed at the same time. So, Ikuto walked towards them and hit them all in the head.

**~Time skip~**

**At Amu's House**

Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, Utau, and Rima came to Amu's house.

All the guys were sitting on the couch while all the girls were talking in the kitchen while making dinner.

**Amu's POV:**

I was cooking the curry sauce while Utau and Rima just sat on the chairs of the dinning table and just started talking about their lives and all the other stuff that girls talk about.

Then suddenly I felt two arms wrapped around my waist and something on my left shoulder.

"What are you cooking today, my little strawberry?" a husky voice said and right then and there I knew who it was.

"Ikuto," I sighed. "Didn't I tell you a long time ago not to call me 'your little strawberry'?" I said turning my head towards Ikuto's head leaning on my shoulder.

Once I saw his deep blue eyes and saw how he looked at me, I kind of had this warm feeling in my heart. That's when I knew that I loved him with all my heart.

Then my heart started racing and I could feel my face getting hotter. I quickly tried to focus on the curry I was making.

I was trying so hard to focus on cooking, but Ikuto kept kissing my neck.

"I-Ikuto, I-I don't think that teacher's and students are suppose to be doing this."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry!!! You have to wait a couple more days or maybe a week for the next chapter to come out!!!! Plzz do give any suggestions and R&R!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Srry it took soooooo long!!!! i had a lot of school work to finish!!! it totally sucked!!!!!! well now to continue the FF!!!!!!

Anyways... LET THE FANFIC BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, wait i mean..... CONTINUE!!!!!!!!

**Normal POV:**

Ikuto was still kissing Amu's neck.

Moving inch by inch with each kiss, Ikuto then reached her ear and kissed right below it a few times.

Moving then to her cheek getting closer and closer to her lips.

Amu, who's loosing focus on the food and focusing more on Ikuto kissing closer and closer to her lips.

Ikuto then kissed the corner of her mouth.

Amu then totally forgot the curry.

Ikuto was then about to kiss Amu on the lips,

'Ikuto's only an inch away from kissing me' was all that Amu could think about.

"Hey I smell something burning!" Kukai screamed running in the kitchen.

Amu and Ikuto were frozen but wide eyed.

They both glanced at Kukai and saw, not only Kukai but Nagi, Rima, and Utau, too.

All of them, except for Kukai, were holding up their phones trying to take a picture of the Amuto couple.

Once Kukai saw Amu and Ikuto, he froze.

Both, Amu and Ikuto stood up straight, facing the eavesdropping crowd and Kukai.

Amu's face turned beat red and Ikuto just looked annoyed at the interruptions.

Then everyone smelled the burning curry in the pot and saw a black cloud coming from behind Amu. (which was the oven)

Amu quickly turned around.

"Ahhh!" was all that she let out.

Kukai quickly took the fire extinguisher and took out the fire under the pot of curry.

"I guess we have to eat out today." Amu said cleaning out the pot.

"Ami, wanna go out and eat?" Amu yelled up the stair way.

"No, I'm good." Amu heard Ami yell back.

"Okay." Amu said and everyone, except Ami, left the house.

**~Time Skip~**

They all went to Neko Cafe. **(pic of cafe on profile. in the pic, the cafe is orange but pretend instead of orange its blue!! And all of the character's outfits are on my profile!!!)**  
**  
**"Good thing that Neko Cafe's still open at this hour huh, Rima?" Nagi said smiling at Rima.

Rima looked away with a tint of pink on her face and everybody could clearly see it.

"Whatever." Rima said stubbornly.

Rima hid her face by covering it with the menu that was given to us before they sat down.

Everyone chuckled at the sight of Rima's reaction.

"You're so cute!" Nagi mumbled quietly while chuckling.

Ikuto heard this, then whispered something that Nagi should do to Rima.

"That sounds something that you would do." Nagi mentioned.

"That's because it is! Now, go!" Ikuto said.

Nagi then sighed and sat really really close to Rima.

"So do you know what you want to order? Because I already know what I want." Nagi said looking over Rima's shoulder.

"And what's that?" Rima asked not caring.

Rima glanced at Nagi who was really close to her face. So close that Rima's face turned beat red.

Nagi then whispered his answer to her right net to her ear.

"You!" Nagi said quietly also giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Rima's skin tingled everywhere Nagi's breath landed and was shocked by the sudden kiss.

Rima then glared at Nagi with a completely red tomato face.

Everyone saw that even Rima's ears were tomato red.

Everyone started laughing historically right after they heard what Nagi had said, ever so quietly.

Utau and Kukai started teasing Rima, while she was glaring at Nagi.

"You're still the perverted cosplaying neko that I know." Amu said sighing.

"Yea but I'm _your_ perverted cosplaying neko." Ikuto said leaning closer towards Amu.

Amu then moved her chair right next to Ikuto's chair and leaned her head on Ikuto's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"You know what?" Amu asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Ikuto responded.

"I think you won the bet." Amu admitted without blushing.

Ikuto sat there wide eyed."Wha-"

_CLICK_

Then they saw a light flash towards the other side of the table.

Amu and Ikuto saw Kukai, Utau, Rima, and Nagi with their camera phones out and smirks on all of their faces.

"Ha! We finally got a picture of Ikuto and Amu together!" Utau and Kukai said punching the air.

"Save!" They all said in unison when they pushed the 'save' button on their phones.

"May I take your order?" The waiter said.

Everyone looked over and saw a 12 year old boy with blonde hair and a serious face. **(Does it ring a bell?)**

"Hikaru?!" Amu said aloud with a surprised voice.

Hikaru looked from the pen and pad in his hand and looked at everyone there.

"Minna!" Hikaru said aloud almost dropping the pen and pad in his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED..................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OMG! did u expect that Hikaru was going to come??  
If you thought that kiddy king was going come im just going to let you know that I'm never ever going to put kiddy king in my fanfiction!!!! got that!!!!!!!!!???????

Why is Hikaru working at Neko Cafe? at age 12! And since he's still the head of the Easter Company, why is he working at a little cafe place like this??


End file.
